


First Battles Finish Rough

by Ringo_Neko



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Flow AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Neko/pseuds/Ringo_Neko
Summary: I am doing commissions on another website for me to write works for others, this is for a good pal Mr.Tabby on Amino Apps! (Sonic Amino)They have an AU called Flow where it tells of Flow!Robotnik having his ways and getting more creative with his works and inventions, still a W.I.P but I'm glad I can work with it! This is a one shot in only one piece, thanks for reading!
Kudos: 1





	First Battles Finish Rough

The lengths of GreenHill were long and drastic, hard to believe anyone would find another living specimen or even another body like another in these grassy stacks of land, at least that's what this hero thought.  
His red shoes start to skip; just barely smashing the blades of grass back into the ground, it didn't seem like he was touching his feet to the ground at all with how swiftly he moved, like if the wind was carrying him as a whole. Blue shiny quills, bright eyes, white gloves, and socks being shielded by the bright red and white shoes, he was all the clout in the area, plenty of others talking about he had smashed Badniks like they were just gum on the street. Sure he only met the smaller bots that tried to take over the area, but had he seen the genius behind these creations? 

The wind carrying the hedgehog ever so smoothly made him go in a single path besides the dirt tracks of the previous zones; far beyond anything that he had seen quite frankly and that could mean new secrets. But then he felt himself stop, the heels of his clean shoes suddenly taking the impact of the ground below seeing a rather large hovered tank like bot in the way… what was the deal with these bots? Suddenly the machine turned to its side, slowly making their way to have this monster of a machine face him from the front to see all of its glory.

This contraption was huge with glory compared to this tiny hedgehog, shiny polished metal running almost every inch of the base, the sides layered with a wing covered in black and yellow paint to show caution, the center of this monster showing the same pattern paint with a cerulean gem giving the divide of the symmetry. That was all decor compared to the actual weapon it held at the sides and even handhelds the man used manually, a couple pop up barrels, if at will it can shoot out heat lazers full of a zap, the hand held weapon was a simple gun, but oh so effective. The hedgehog's focus took a sharp turn while he heard the muffled laughing of the controller. The man was a little large yes, but that was nothing when you had to realize his genius would outsmart anyone's move from attack, the armor of the bomber hid him rather nicely while he took a time to laugh at this hedgehog for even stepping up to face him.

“Ho ho ho hoo!” The voice seemed to bellow the hills, a large but oh so confident laugh brushed against the ears of the hero just behind him. The whole mech suddenly turned their way, maybe even subtly warming up as the genius doctor was talking to them. Knowing that confidence can be faltered by words or even discouragement. “Strange, I was expecting more than just any other rodent that so happened to go up to my trap…” He started, his sly fingers definitely pressing a button or two. “I see nothing of my need here with you, I guess our short intro has been dealt with, let's get this roast hog going!~”  
Another switch has been pressed, the sudden tanks rotating a very small but noticeable bright beam suddenly aiming at the peach chest of the hedgehog.. it went to take fire… 

Maybe just merely prepared this time the lasers had a small delay, definitely too small to notice with any bare eye, this second chance has given the small energized legs to suddenly lean their petite body to the size and shove their force over the other way just missing it. It took a mere second for the other to notice, but one shot won't make him give up that easily! Another fire of a laser, another, another, the smaller body just seemed to just barely miss it and turn the other way… all this chasing around wasn't good for patience such as Robotnik's. “You fiend, you can't get away with this!!” 

Perhaps he was right? This small mobian had nothing really on him to deal with such a roaring tank, but still; they went to go for a back charge and dash their way to jump on top of the bomber. The quills tried to spike the hard but rather reflective metal but to no avail, with them distracted the quick wits suddenly ducked themselves down.. the bot suddenly rotating around rather quickly, surprising they didn't get a little ill like that! Must've been a stabilizer inside. The blue hedgehog wasn't so lucky, after it started to rotate around and around an instinct came to him to suddenly latch onto this beast, the only place to actually grab was just the rim of one cannon that was nearest to keep them from flying about.  
The speed wasn't giving down and letting them win, their grip wasn't too shabby from hanging on a rotating, killer, semi circle disco ball… it suddenly picked up the pace, it kept escalating further and further, the pace definitely wasn't safe from the outside of letting go, the only soft landing was just the centimeters of grass, nothing more.

It got to a point it hurt to hold on, the little one's hands felt an intense sting, one of red.. blue.. before it got severe, the force of gravity caused them to be flung. How far did he go? Well, it was a distance to throw a living thing, the thing to stop him was the rock and stiff dirt walls of a wall just a little father by, a few bit of meters. The slam caused a good dent in that actual rock wall, the cracks were about small to medium for a slam, the hero didn't get up.

The doctor didn't take much time to arrive, he saw how shaky the other was, a smile upon his face. “Be prepared next time, I'll be waiting…”


End file.
